The present invention relates to a thread feeder.
In particular, the invention relates to a thread feeder having a storage member to which the thread is fed tangentially and from which the thread is withdrawn overhead, the withdrawal taking place through a ring provided in the region of the head end of the storage member under elastic fingers.
In the known feeders of this type (Federal Republic of Germany AS 19 00 619) the elastic fingers are seated on the ring. They extend inclined to the axis of the storage drum towards the cylindrical surface and rest thereon. The thread moves through the ring and slides under the fingers. This is intended, in particular, to make the thread withdrawal tension uniform.
This structural type is disadvantageous. Ring plus fingers form a relatively delicate plastic part. The secure position on the cylindrical surface of the drum cannot always be assured. In order to vary the preestablished removal tensions coming from the fingers, the rings must be replaced. This is not possible without a place of interruption of the thread since the thread must be pulled again through the ring.